


"Visiting Constance" [Jared - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Echelon - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: theartofimagining13 on Tumblr.</p><p>Original imagine: Imagine: You and your husband Jared visiting Constance; she shares his childhood stories with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Visiting Constance" [Jared - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_-How are you two? Ready to make me a grandma i hope._

Said Constance smiling sweetly while placing mugs filled with the coffee she had brewed in front of them.

_-Soon, mother._

They grabbed their mugs and she sat down on the couch.

_-How was Jared as a kid, Constance? Am I in trouble? Because I was an angel. Please tell me he was a quiet boy._

She lifted her eyebrows and took a sip of her hot beverage.

_-Oh, no, you’re in big trouble. He and Shannon were my own little hurricanes. They were always running around the house, screaming bloody murder. They had some vivid imagination._

_-Well, that explains the career choice.-_ Y/N said looking at Jared. He smiled proudly.

_-Mom always encouraged us to be creative. I can’t thank her enough for that._

_-Yes, but that didn’t mean you could play “Picasso” with your crayons all over my walls!-_ she exclaims.

The three of them laugh.

- _Clearly, she still holds that against me._ – Says Jared smiling at Y/N and passing an arm around her back.

_-They were both beautifully obnoxious and when they reached 12, it got out of hand. They would get lost for hours and later I’d find out they were creating a band together. They absolutely loved music._

Constance’s eyes roam the room, clearly taking a walk down memory lane and she starts giggling.

_-One time Shannon pulled Jared’s hair so hard he came running and crying to me to hide behind my skirt. He had eaten Shannon’s pop tart. But this one was a wolf in a sheep’s clothing; he loved getting on his brother’s nerves._

_-I think we’re adopting_. – she says looking at Jared, before speaking again.

_-How did you handle all that, Constance? …At 17?! I’m amazed by it. You had every right to just run away screaming one day, you were just a teenager._

- _Oh, I thought about it, multiple times._

- _Hey!_ – exclaims Jared.

- _But I would just look at their big beautiful eyes at the end of the day and remind myself to try harder the next one and make a better living for the 3 of us. I knew they’d create something bigger than themselves and I am so proud of the joy they’ve brought me._

Y/N looks up at her husband’s face and smiles.


End file.
